Sudut Pandang Si Playboy-Love
by Tutup Botol
Summary: semua orang tahu apa itu cinta. alu bagaimana cinta bagi Park Yoochun?


_Semua orang tahu apa itu cinta, tetapi tahukah kalian cinta bagi Park Yoochun?_

Park Yoochun, pria tua berusia 48 tahun yang gemar bermain-main dengan wanita juga pria, akhirnya memilih Junsu sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Menilai bahwa umur pria itu tidak lagi muda dan tidak ada yang akan meneruskan usahanya, akhirnya ia memutuskan menikahi Junsu tahun lalu.

Junsu yang polos dan mudah mempercayainya, membuat Yoochun memilih remaja itu sebagai penghangat ranjang juga penerus perusahaannya. Tidak peduli jika Junsu menikah kembali jika ia meninggal dunia. Sayangnya, pemikiran itu berubah akhir-akhir ini. Junsu belajar dengan cepat. Remaja itu membangun karakternya lebih tanguh dan berintelegensi membuat Yoochun semakin khawatir dan merasa tersaingi. Perlahan Junsu mulai bisa mengelola setengah dari asetnya menjadi semakin berkembang dan berdiri kokoh padahal remaja itu belum genap berusia 20 tahun.

Kepercayaan diri Yoochun mulai melemah. Junsu tidak lagi mempercayai semua ucapannya. Pernah suatu ketika remaja itu memergokinya bersama seorang janda muda bermesraan diruangan kantor. Yoochun kelabakan dan kemudian memberikan beribu alasan kepada remaja itu. Nyatanya, Junsu hanya diam dan tidak lagi mengungkitnya sekalipun. Ia bahagia awalnya tetapi semakin hari Junsu semakin menjauh dengan segala urusan bisnis yang bahkan pemiliknya sekalipun tidak sesibuk remaja itu.

Yoochun yang semakin tua kemudian sakit karena usianya dan yang terparah adalah gangguan pernafasan yang sejak kecil ia derita. Saat itu, ia baru sadar bahwa ia membutuhkan Junsu. Sayangnya remaja itu tidak ada disampingnya. Ia semakin gusar dan tertekan. Usianya mungkin hanya bertahan beberapa jam saja. Tanpa sadar ia menangis pilu di ranjangnya dengan kondisi tubuh yang semakin mengurus. Meraung seperti bayi yang di tinggalkan oleh orang tuanya. Tangisannya begitu menyayat sampai pelayannya pun ikut merasa nyeri di dada..

"Ya! Kenapa berisik sekali!" Seorang pria muda berambut blonde yang tertata keatas berteriak marah pada seorang pria yang lebih tua darinya lantaran tak tahan mendengar suara pilu yang pria keluarkan untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Sue-ie, aku sakit." Lirihnya, terdengar manja.

"Dokter Sexy itu sudah memeriksamu. Lalu apa lagi?!" bentak pria blonde yang dipanggil dengan nama Sue-ie atau Junsu. Junsu terlihat kesal karena laporannya belum selesai tetapi suaminya yang manja tidak berhenti mencari perhatian. Ia pun dengan tangkas menakar obat untuk diminum suaminya itu.

Sementara Junsu sibuk dengan obatnya, pria flamboyan itu memberi kode melalui tatapan mata menyuruh pelayan yang menjaganya untuk keluar.

"Ini!" Ketus Junsu sambil menyerahkan tiga buah pil kepada suaminya yang masih berbaring. Ia pun membantu suaminya untuk duduk dan meminum obat. "Sudah. Pekerjaanku masih banyak." Ujarnya. Ia pun berniat pergi.

"Nafasku masih sesak. Disini saja." Ujar pria itu manja.

"Seminggu lagi inverstor Jepang akan datang. Aku harus menyiapkan semuanya." Ujar Junsu beralasan. Ia pun ingin bergegas keluar.

"Sudah sana pergi. Kau tidak lagi peduli padaku. Apa karena aku yang sudah semakin bau tanah, kau jadi jijik berdekatan denganku." Ujarnya pedih.

Junsu menggigit bibirnya, merasa bersalah. "Bukan begitu. Kenapa sih selalu sentimen padaku? Dokter sexy itukan sudah datang. Aku tidak pernah melarangmu untuk bermain –"

"Tetapi aku ingin kamu..." Potong Yoochun. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat menderita. "...kamu selalu sibuk dan tidak ada waktu untukku. Setiap hari selalu pergi entah kemana. Bahkan aku sakitpun, kau baru pulang hari ini."

Junsu terlihat semakin bersalah. Yoochun semakin terlihat menderita. "Maaf. Tetapi aku ingin yang terbaik untuk perusahaanmu."

"Bohong!" Tolak Yoochun, tidak percaya.

"Benar kok." Junsu berusaha meyakinkan.

"Basa basi. Kau bahkan tidak menanyakan aku sakit apa." Ujar Yoochun. Ia pun terbatuk.

Junsu yang melihat itu, menundukkan kepalanya. "K-kau sakit apa?" Tanya Junsu sedikit gugup takut kalau suaminya marah.

"Lupakan." Yoochun merebahkan tubuhnya kemudian menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut.

"Chun-ie. Jangan marah." Pinta Junsu. Yoochun tidak mengubris, membuat Junsu semakin khawatir dan akhirnya menangis. "Maafkan aku."

Mengetahui hal itu, akhirnya Yoochun pun menampakkan wajahnya. "Benar mau dimaafkan?"

Junsu mengangguk antusias.

"Ya sudah. Jangan nangis." Ujar Yoochun. Junsu pun akhirnya menyeka air matanya.

"Kau sakit apa?" tanya Junsu kembali mengulang.

"Dadaku sakit."

Junsu kemudian mengusap dada suaminya. Berharap penyakitnya akan sembuh.

"Bukan dada saja, perutku juga sakit."

Junsu pun mengusap perut suaminya.

"Bukan disitu tetapi kebawahan lagi."

Junsu mengikuti perintah suaminya. Yoochun agak kesal dan tak sabar karena Junsu terlihat tidak mengerti akan modus yang ia berikan, akhirnya membawa tangan Junsu menuju pusat sakitnya.

"Disini sakit." Ujar Yoochun sambil menggerakkan tangan Junsu untuk terus mengusap pusat sakitnya. Junsu bersemu merah. Semakin lama, tonjolan di tangannya semakin terasa dan kaku. Yoochunpun mendesah, membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Mendengar hal itu, ia pun semakin memerah malu juga ingin.

...

Pasangan yang sudah menikah itu hanya menikmati sisa hari dengan saling berpelukan di ranjang dalam kondisi hanya tertutup selimut. Junsu masih meringkuk dalam pelukan suami juga walinya sejak setahun lalu dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna. Sementara sang suami, Yoochun terus mengecupi punggung juga bagian belakang telinganya yang sangat sensitif.

"Besok jangan bekerja lagi." Ujar Yoochun tiba-tiba.

Junsu langsung berbalik dengan wajah yang terkejut. "Kenapa?"

"Biar aku saja yang bekerja." Yoochun kembali menghujani pria dalam pelukannya dengan ciuman.

"Tetapi kenapa? Kan, nanti siapa yang akan bantu dikantor?" Tanya Junsu.

"Aku ingin kau dirumah saja mengurusku. Aku semakin tua dan sering sakit-sakitan." Ujarnya beralasan.

Junsu ingin membuka mulutnya, berniat menolak.

Melihat hal itu, Yoochun langsung protes. "Nanti kalau aku sakit lagi gimana?!"

Junsu mengalah. Ia mengangguk menyetujui padahal dulu Yoochun pernah bilang kalau nanti Junsu yang akan meneruskan semua perusahaan pria itu kelak.

"Trus jangan ganjen sama pelayan saat aku tidak ada."

Junsu membelalakkan matanya. "Ganjen?! Aku Tidak pernah."

"Tebar pesona setiap pagi sama pelayan. Apa coba namanya? Selamat Pagi!" Yoochun protes sambil menirukan Junsu yang setiap pagi menyapa para pelayan dengan senyumannya.

"Tetapi aku tidak –"

Junsu langsung diam ketika Yoochun menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak ingin dibantah. Pria muda itu pun langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Yah." Jawab Junsu diakhir. Pria muda itu pun diam, tak lagi membantah.

Yoochun menyeringai dibalik Junsu. Berdrama di pagi hari tidaklah buruk. Junsu mungkin pria yang pintar dan juga berkarakter kuat. Sayangnya, pria itu tetaplah remaja belasan yang mudah ia kendalikan. Yah, satu kelemahan pria muda itu, terlalu mencintai pria jahat seperti dirinya walau jelas dihianati. Jadi, hati-hatilah dalam mencintai, itu pesannya pada kalian.

Bersambung untuk _Sudut Pandang Si Tuan Lugu_


End file.
